memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AT2Howell
--Dr. John Smith 04:48, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Repeated talk pages If you have the desire to discuss a topic that would encompass more than one talk page, then it would be best to start a thread in the forum section. Please stop copying the same talk page over and over. -- Captain MKB 05:23, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Basic format for new pages Hello, I appreciate you’ve made it clear you don't intent o go into a great deal of detail with your additions, but would you mind at least starting your entries within the boundaries of this wikia's style. Which is to include the name of the page subject emboldened as close to the start of the page as possible. So: "Fasker was a Kevrata resistance member." rather than just "A Kevrata resistance member." Thank you. --8of5 00:04, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Also, as you are keeping things to bare minimum, would you mind adding the stub article to the pages you create? Just add this: , that will then mark the page as one that could do with some more work. --8of5 00:31, 6 October 2007 (UTC) T'hirada I see that you reported a problem on the T'hirda page. As I suspect you have discovered, this page has been moved to T'hirada which is the proper spelling and the old page has been deleted. If there are any further problems with this page (or any others) please report them just as you did before. Thank you. --Jdvelasc 15:23, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::In the future, please know that you should never try to "delete" a page by removing all content and saving it, as you did with T'hirda. The correct way to note that a page is incorrect is to either change it to a redirect to the correct spelling, or to place a message on it stating that it needs to be deleted. -- Captain MKB 16:46, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Removing content Remember also that removing content from talk pages is not allowed. If there is a situation where a page needs to be deleted or moved, please ask, the manner in which you have deleted text has caused "blank" pages to linger in the database, which causes problems with the software. -- Captain MKB 04:38, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Moving pages Hi. I noticed that you have left several problem reports asking about moving pages, but nobody has answered your message. Well, if no one minds, I'll take it upon myself to answer. To move pages just select the Move tab at the top of any editable pages. A new screen will then come up displaying the existing page name, and then asks you to input the new page name, as well as asking a reason for the move. Once you've entered the data, simply click the Move button and you're away. Happy Moving (: --Bok 23:07, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Canon-related articles If you are going to create an article related to a canonically-established character or item, you should include a "Connections" section and a link to Memory Alpha. You should also check those articles to make sure you're being accurate in your writing. For instance, you wrote Dr. Ann Mulhall was one of McCoy's assistants, when she in fact was in astrobiology. --Seventy 14:42, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Light of Day Sorry I didn't notice your questions about moving pages earlier. I see that you have moved "Light of Day" to "Light of the Day". Where does your information about this title come from? Memory Alpha also lists "Light of Day" as the title. --Jdvelasc 03:59, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Also, was there a problem with the title of the "PHI-11" page? Perhaps you wanted the title to be "Phi-11"? I am not sure as I haven't seen the comic. --Jdvelasc 04:05, 4 November 2007 (UTC) So the inside cover of the comic lists the title as "Light of the Day"? I don't have the comic so I can't check. Another user has noted that on IDW's website the comic is titled "Light of Day". But if it is different in the comic, I would go with the comic. As for Phi-11, I assume that the title should not be in all caps so I am going to go ahead and move that article to the proper title. Please let me know if you think this is wrong. Thanks. --Jdvelasc 15:40, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :If I can track down a scanner, I can send you a picture. ---- AT2 No, no need for a picture. If you are looking at the comic and you are sure then this is just a case of a disagreement between two different sources which has certainly happened before (even within the same comic!). But there is still the question of which we should use for the main article title. As I mentioned, I would go with the comic. Thanks again. --Jdvelasc 16:32, 5 November 2007 (UTC) editing protocols Hi AT2, I just wanted to take a second to make you aware of some cleanup I did relating to After the Fall articles you are working on. ;Mandylorian : You created this article with the name "Mandylorians" -- please remember that the names of individual races and cultures are singular here on Memory Beta, to make them easier to link to. I moved the article to the correct name, Mandylorian. ;Mandylor V : For some reason, you deleted the link to Mandylor V from the After the Fall article.. did you mean to do that? It seemed like an error, so I added the link back in since it looked like it still belonged there, since the Mandylor V article cites After the Fall as a source. ;After the Fall planets : I created a separate subsection in the After the Fall article for "planets and planetoids", but you moved the list of planets from that section to the subsection called "races and cultures"... was that a mistake? they seem like two different subjects to me. If there's anything you don't understand about subsections, feel free to ask. Thanks for your time! -- Captain MKB 15:46, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :The trouble was that Mandylore V, Boragia III, and Respler IV-A were only referenced to describe the delegates and their cultures. The planets themselves weren't locations, or much described. The book gives Mandylore V's people the name of Mandylorians, but it leaves us hanging on the other two. We could generalize and call them Boragians and Replerians, but those would be guesses, not facts. Just trying for accuracy. Not finished with the book yet, so things may change. ---- AT2 Howell AT2 - I noticed that you made a large number of edits to Missing in Action saving the changes each time. While nothing terrible happens when you do this, it is preferable to make a bunch of changes all at once and then save the page. If you need to see how it looks after each entry, you can always click on "show preview" at the bottom. One reason that this is better is that I (and I assume others) often look at the "recent changes" page to see which pages have been edited so that I can look for vandals, controversies, etc. It is much harder to do this if there are large numbers of very small changes which fill up the page. Also, if you are making small changes that don't really affect the content of the page, you can click the "minor edit" box at the bottom. Users who look at the recent changes page can ignore minor edits and concentrate their attention on the pages that change the most. You shouldn't feel that you can't make several changes on the same page such as when you leave and then come back to a page, but it is nice if you can do it all at once. Thanks again for all your great work here. --Jdvelasc 19:29, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Not a problem. I edit while I read, but I'll use the minor edit thing. ---- AT2 Howell General Trek discussion AT2 - If you are looking for people to discuss trek with there are lots of good people here, although you should try to restrict long back and forth conversations to somewhere other than this wiki. The ideal place for this (where there are many more trek lovers) is at the Trek BBS http://www.trekbbs.com. Questions about political themes in New Frontier or anywhere else for that matter are more than welcome. I can't recall PAD every posting anything there, but tons of authors such as Keith DeCandido, Christopher Bennett, etc. are there all the time and happily answer questions about their books (and others). And of course readers love to chime in themselves. Also, if you are posting on talk pages or forums, you should sign your posts. To do this, use a button at the top of the editing page that has a signature on it (third from the right - you can also just type four tildes). Not only does this produce a direct link to your user page, but it automatically records the date and time of the post. It took me a while to figure this out so I assume you just didn't know how to do this either. Thanks. --Jdvelasc 18:03, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :Roger that. --AT2Howell 01:59, 11 November 2007 (UTC) new articles I have noticed you are creating numerous new stub articles, that is artiles that are very short and lack a lot of detailed content -- but several new articles you've created exist under different names. A great tool for archivists are the "search" feature and the "What links here" feature -- if you had searched for "sinclair" or "alexander" you might have noticed that we already have an article titled Margaret Sinclair-Alexander -- which is a more detailed duplicate of the article "Sinclair-Alexander" that you just created. There are numerous other novels and episodes that deal with the topics you are writing about, and sometimes it reveals better information than your own assumptions -- for example, by searching this site and the internet in general, i discovered gree-worms are not Cardassian like you said they were, but in fact, Ferengi. Just letting you know about the further possibilities inherent in your contributions -- and to avoid further errors. -- Captain MKB 03:02, 2 December 2007 (UTC) incomplete sentence AT2Howell, I was wondering if you could make a change in your editing habits regarding incomplete sentences -- for example, in the article "T'Prel", you wrote "She was on a covert mission to Devron II" -- this sentence does not have an appropriate verb in it. Did you mean "She went on a covert mission to Devron II"? Or is there an ending to this sentence? ("She was on a covert mission to Devron II, when something happened"). All of these short articles you have created need a lot of fleshing out -- which is why they are marked as "stubs" -- I just hope that you are aware that every time an article is marked as a "stub", it means that eventually someone will have to take the time to fix it, by adding a complete description, categories, tables and other links, et cetera.. -- I hope you are interested in taking part in this process, since you are starting the articles. In the mean time, even if you are only interested in creating stub articles, please try to make sure they contain complete thoughts and correct information. Thanks! -- Captain MKB 17:08, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Raifi Hi AT2Howell, I noticed you created an article about Raifi -- I searched Memory Alpha and found that Raifi was actually Tobin Dax's son -- could you go ahead and edit that article to state that, rather than just saying "Raifi was someone" -- it seems like it would be more appropriate to complete the thought. -- Captain MKB 17:48, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Bajoran system Hi AT2Howell, I noticed you created an article about the Bajoran System -- did you know that that article already existed, under the title "Bajoran system"? Could you please check things like this before going ahead and creating the articles -- I have to merge the articles now, and its quite a bit of work to properly merge the histories. From now on, please try to create star system article links with the lower-case word "system" -- not "System" -- do you see the difference? please answer. -- Captain MKB 17:53, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Sorry about that. – AT2Howell 17:56, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Talk pages Thank you for finally replying to me -- could you please check out "talk:Buck Rogers" -- another admin has asked a question there about your approach to creating the article, I think it would be more than polite if you answered him, as he is waiting to remove some of the information you added there. -- Captain MKB 18:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) duplicated names Again, you are creating articles unnecessarily -- Eeiauon (which is misspelled), Shuttlecraft Marsalis and Shuttlecraft Ellington existed already under the names "Eeiauoan" "Marsalis" and "Ellington". One thing that you could do to prevent this from happening is to use the search bar to find out if you are creating an article with a name that has been used already. Thanks for your time! -- Captain MKB 21:47, 20 December 2007 (UTC) new articles Hey, all the new Uhura's Song articles look great, good work. Are you ever going to finish all of them for us? I'd hate to see all of them remain stubs! Please remember to add links whenever possible! Thanks! -- Captain MKB 17:54, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :I put everything I remember on a subject, however I do like to put the stub marker on there so that if someone else knows more, they can add it. Like that bit about Nog and Eeiauoan porn. I had no idea. – AT2Howell 19:07, 24 December 2007 (UTC)